


(now your) mess is mine

by SmugglerofSass



Series: Allya 'Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Allya is a clothes thief, F/M, Han and Leia can't make out on the way to Bespin without being interrupted, Trip to Bespin, happy birthday Fish!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugglerofSass/pseuds/SmugglerofSass
Summary: Leia and Allya do some laundry on the way to Bespin.





	(now your) mess is mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_fish81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_fish81/gifts).

Leia had not been prepared for the amount of laundry she would do during the war. They were two weeks into their journey to Bespin - a hopefully safe port where they would hopefully meet a friend of Han's who  _ hopefully _ would help them make repairs to the hyperdrive. They were doing a lot of hoping...and a lot of laundry. Despite their attempts to keep their water usage to a minimum so as not to overload the water recycling unit, they'd discovered they quickly ran out of clean clothes. 

In fact Leia had discovered that her locker emptied surprisingly quickly and she suspected it had something to do with the shape draped in blankets behind her. Allya had recently reached a size that allowed her to wear Leia's clothes quite comfortably, circumstances which led to her currently wearing a long sleeved thermal shirt with Hoth insignia on it. Until two weeks ago she'd been wearing it under her snowsuit. The pile of blankets moved towards her, shifting to reveal Allya herself, grinning. 

"I scared Dad," she announced. "I jumped out of the blankets and yelled and he jumped and went 'fuck- Al!' It was great!"

Leia frowned. "Didn't he tell you to stop saying 'fuck'?"

Allya made an uncoordinated shrugging motion while shoving her blankets into the washer. "I mean I guess, but like you guys still say it. I know you try and save it for when you think I can't hear you..."

"That’s because it’s an adult word, Al. That's why we don't say it around you. It isn’t appropriate." She passed Allya the detergent and waited for her to close the unit before she started the cycle. 

"I'm eight, though. Isn't that adult enough?" Allya finally argued, following Leia as she made to leave the fresher. 

Before Leia could respond she found herself bumping into Han, his hands already grasping her shoulders to steady her. "No, it's not," he directed his response over her shoulder at his daughter. 

Allya stuck her tongue out at him but quickly slid past them and took off out into the corridor. He shook his head but he was grinning as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Leia's head. 

"Is she wearing your shirt?"

"She is. At some point your child has decided to 'borrow' clothes from other people."

"Wonder where she got that idea," he mused, pointedly running his hands down her arms. "It's not like there's someone aboard stealing  _ my _ clothes that she could observe." 

Leia snuggled deeper into the - stolen - sweatshirt she wore. "You like it."

"I do, Your Worship." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "too much." He kissed her softly.

"Solo," she hissed, pulling back, "your daughter is down the hall." 

He leaned in again, "I know that."

"Dad! Can I have monster nuggets for lunch?" 

Leia broke away from the kiss with a laugh at the shouted interruption, tucking her face against his neck. 

"If you eat them all now you won't have any until we get to Bespin...and it's gonna be a long time!" 

"But I want some!"

"Leia," he murmured. "It's going to be a long couple of weeks, still. Even worse if we run out of eight year old approved foods." 

This time, she kissed him. "It wouldn't be us if it were easy, love."

“What did I do to deserve you, Sweetheart?”

Down the hall, Leia could hear Allya chattering away, interspersed with Chewie’s soft rumbles as he, presumably, helped her to make her lunch. Behind she and Han, the washer continued in it’s cycle and there was a pile of clean laundry on their bunk. There were two and a half weeks left to Bespin. In spite of all this, Leia lingered in his embrace, content to stay as long as he would hold her, all the way to Bespin or even beyond if only he would stay right here, right now. If she hadn’t been prepared for the laundry then she  _ certainly _ hadn’t been prepared to fall in love, least of all with a smuggler with insatiable wanderlust, a wookie copilot and a spunky daughter. But she had, and not even four and a half weeks trapped aboard the  _ Falcon _ could change it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what size a real life eight year old is but Allya is going to be really tall like Han so who cares.   
Hit me up with thoughts or questions, I'm always open.  
{Tumblr - SmugglerofSass}  
(Title from Vance Joy's Mess is Mine)


End file.
